A Mother's Embrace
by Wic W. Athor
Summary: Makoto Naegi was originally known as the "Ultimate Luckster" but after a few events were given a new title and four kids that he has adopted and if you were wondering what his title is now well his now known as the "Ultimate Mother".
1. Oneshot

"Mommy, get up we have to go school!" shouted a pinked haired girl.

"If you don't wake up then I'm going to jump on you!" shouted another red haired boy.

"Okay okay I'm up, are you sure you want to go to my school Kotoko, Masaru?" asked a brown spiky haired boy in a tired voice.

"Are you really breaking your promise?" asked Kotoko with tears in her eyes.

"Okay okay, just wait for and make sure to check if you have everything you need," said the brown haired boy in a concerned voice.

"We already told you last night that we already have everything we need!" shouted Masaru in an energetic voice.

Then the two kid ran downstairs while the brown haired boy hurried into the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes the spiky brown haired boy walked downstairs and greeted a boy in a round brown mask.

"Good morning Jataro" greeted the brown haired boy.

"gg-good m-morning Mako-nii" greeted back the masked boy even he seemed nervous.

"Is everyone ready" asked Makoto.

"Yes, we're ready Makoto-nii," replied a blue haired boy.

"Thanks Nagisa, okay let's go!" said Makoto in an energetic voice as he opened the door.

This brown spiky haired boy called Makoto Naegi used to have the title of The Ultimate Luckster but now he had the title of The Ultimate Mother thanks to adopting 4 kids and this is the beginning of their story.


	2. Chapter 1

In another world they would've been known as "The Warriors of Hope". Even if they had "Hope" in the title they were a terrorist group comprised of grade schoolers. They followed Junko Enoshima who was known as the "Ultimate Despair" and the person who turned the world into Hell.

The world was ravaged and the world's cities were turned into ruins that held no beauty of the past. Instead they reflected the madness of Junko Enoshima and her mad desire for despair and chaos.

The children who comprised "The Warriors of Hope" were misguided children who had lives that NO ONE deserved to live through and were manipulated by a person who they thought loved them.

But what if they had a person who cared about them and would do everything in their power to give them a future that held happiness for them. Well they would definitely have better lives and that's what Makoto Naegi gave them.

XoX

It had been a couple of weeks since Makoto adopted the four children that were now his children. Makoto was still in high school and would normally never be able to adopt the children but thanks to his friend, Byakuya Togami and Hope's Peak Academy he was able to adopt the four children and was given financial support by the School.

Hope's Peak Academy was curious about Makoto Naegi's determination to adopt the children and were curious to see if Makoto Naegi had some kind of talent to take care of children with how he had initially took care of the children, with how he was able to get the kids to trust him when the kids shouldn't have trusted anyone with how their lives were and finally with how Makoto projected this kind of Motherly Aura {as this was the only way the Directors could have called it} that Makoto Naegi had. They had never seen this kind of phenomena so they decided to pull some strings and let Makoto adopt the children and see how he could take care of them.

They were things that had to be taken care of so Makoto was given a break from school to settle into the new house and neighbourhood they were moved into which was close to the school just in case Makoto needed any help with his new responsibilities and so he could get to school without any troubles.

The first child among the four that Makoto adopted was called Daimon Masaru who was talented in Physical Education. He was the energetic child of the Makoto Household and love to play games with everyone else.

Then there was Shingetsu Nagisa who was talented in Social Studies and he was the responsible one who took care of everyone else when Makoto had to take care of other things.

The cute adopted daughter of Makoto was called Utsugi Kotoko and she was talented in Drama and Acting. She loved cute things and was just as energetic as Daimon.

At last but not least was Kemuri Jataro who was talented at Art but he was quite quiet and was apologise for everything even if it was his fault but he loved doing anything that was related to art.

XoX

Tonight was the final break that Makoto had before he had to return to school but he was ready. Everything he needed was packed and he just finished making lunch for the kids that were going with him.

"Shingetsu are you done cleaning?" asked Makoto while he was drying the dishes that were washed.

"Yes they are mother."

"Are you done yet mom?" asked the pink haired girl who was rolling on the mat waiting for their mom.

"Hurry up mom, I want to watch the movie!" yelled the energetic red haired boy.

"I want to watch it with you too mom." said the light brown haired boy but it sounded only as a whispered.

Yes, the children called him "Mother" or "Mom" because they said he acted like a mother with all the care and love that one would have but it still weird for Makoto because he was a boy. Maybe he was born in the wrong gender? He didn't really know.

"Okay, okay I'm coming just wait." Makoto said as he dried his hands and walked with Nagisa to the mat and sat down. Almost immediately Kotoko ran and sat down on Makoto's lap.

"Hey, that's no fair Kotoko, how come you get to sit in mom's lap huh?"

"Because I got here first." replied Kotoko as she stuck out her tongue to Masaru.

"I want to sit in mother's lap as well." whispered Jataro as he wanted be spoiled by Makoto as well.

Makoto patted Jataro's head and said "Don't worry about it Jataro, how about tomorrow okay?

"Okay!" Jataro said as he ignored the cries of Kotoko and Masaru.

"Let's just finish the movie and go to sleep. Did all of you forget tomorrow we have school?" Reminded Nagisa.

""Okay"" replied Masaru and Kotoko.

"Thanks Nagisa" said Makoto as he patted Nagisa head.

"It's nothing," said Nagisa but everyone could see the blush he had from being praised.

"Pat my head too mom,"said Kotoko as Makoto patted her head as she requested.

"Pat my head too" said Masaru and Makoto indulged him too.

Makoto couldn't wait for tomorrow but he also love these days where he could just take care of these kids and love them and he hoped he could give them love and hoped that they could have a future full of hope and love. That's what a mother's job was, wasn't it.

 **AN {Author's Note}**

 **Thank you for reading til the end and I hope you enjoyed this. I was inspired by Remnants of Hope and the interactions that Makoto had with The Warriors of Hope.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated this story and hope to make into a series but I have to get better at writing first and if you can give me any advice it would help.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day/night.**


End file.
